Abandoned
by brilliantbrunette494
Summary: AU. One day Piper takes little Wyatt and Chris to a church and leaves them.What happens 13 years later when Phoebe gets a vision of the boys,alive and healthy,for the time being.How does she handle it since Piper told them all the boys died many years ago
1. Please forgive me boys, I love you

I do not own Charmed...man I'm tired of saying that.

* * *

Total AU. This includes Wyatt and Chris! Even if they're not the first people in the list. Wyattcentric! Chriscentric!

**_Piper Halliwell_**  
38 years old

_**Phoebe Halliwell**_  
36 years old

**_Paige Matthews_**  
34 years old

**_Leo Wyatt_**  
Eh, 85 or somethin' like that, he looks around Piper's age.

**_Coop Valentino_**  
37 years old

**_Henry Mitchells_**  
35 years old

_**Melinda & Prudence Halliwell**_  
15 years old (**_AN:_**Yes, Piper and Leo's daughters but I assure you they will not play a big part at all! Just little comments and everything, but no paragraphs about them or anything from their point of view! Same goes with the cousins!)

**_Patricia Matthews  
_**16 years old

**_Penelope Halliwell_**  
15 years old

_**Wyatt Zimmerman**_  
17 years old

**_Christopher Zimmerman_**  
13 years old

* * *

"Momma, where we goin'?" 4-year-old Wyatt asked.

"To a new home sweetheart." Piper told him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Where Mel-we and Pwue?" Wyatt asked, looking next to him and at his sleeping newborn brother.

"She's coming with daddy later." Piper said, rubbing her eyes with one hand.

"M'kay momma." Wyatt said in a cute and trusting voice, which made Piper cry harder. "Momma 'kay?"

"Yeah sweetie." Piper said with a sad smile and red puffy eyes. She drove around for a while longer, willing Wyatt to fall asleep and after a few minutes, he did.

So Piper took a deep breath and pulled up to a big stone building, it looked like a church. She got out and grabbed two small bags and set them on the step, then went to get Wyatt and carried him over to the big wooden doors, and set him down gently before putting Chris right next to him, crying the whole time.

A loud sob hiccup escaped her mouth and Wyatt's amber eyes fluttered open.

"Momma?" he asked

"Go back to sleep honey." She whispered, stroking his golden hair and he nodded and closed his eyes and within a few seconds was asleep, then Piper took a pen and paper and wrote something down.

_Please take good care of my boys, I love them, I really do but I can't take care of them. Wyatt is four (Febuary 2, 2003) and Chris is 2 weeks (October 31, 2007). _

Then she put it on Wyatt's shirt with a safety pin and closed her eyes as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She lightly kissed Wyatt's head and stroked his hair again, memorizing every detail of his sweet face. Then she kissed his head again and did the same to Chris, and ran to her car, unable to take it and just started crying as hard as she could.

What she did was horrible, but she had too. To save the boys lives.

Even if it meant lying and saying they're dead.

"Please forgive me boys...I love you." Piper whispered, before driving off.

* * *

Your thoughts? 


	2. Welcome to Catholic School

I don't own Charmed...too bad really.

Hey, yeah I know Piper was totally out of character, but she was only 25 and new to the whole witchcraft thing and hundreds and thousands of demons were after the boys, 1 in particular, and she just didn't know that to do. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

_"Ummm...Beth, can I talk to you?" Wyatt asked a beautiful girl. _

_"Sure Wyatt." She said and they walked off. "What's up?" _

_"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I uhhh...I...I love you." Wyatt said _

_"I-" _

Beep, beep, beep!

"Ugh!" Wyatt groaned, why does that friggin alarm clock always wakes me up there!? He sighed, and sat up, running a hand though his long curly blonde hair. He looked around the room and noticed seven boys up and walking around.

"Wyatt, hurry up. Sister Elizabeth will kill you if you're late _again_!" a boy said, he had short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm up." He groaned, before he walked over to a small cabinet and slipped on a crisp white dress shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, a plaid blue and white tie with a blue blazer. The blazer had the school emblem on it, and it was really annoying. Wyatt _hates _this uniform and all the sisters know it. He quickly brushed his hair, grabbed some books off a desk, and ran out of the room and down the old stone stairs, hurrying so he wouldn't be late.

His schedule is Sister Elizabeth, Breakfast, Sister Janice, Sister Theresa, then Sister Mary, Lunch, and...He has his schedule for after that.

He heard the warning bell, which is an actual bell, not a fake one, so he quickened his pace, made it to his seat, and sat down and the bell rang again.

"Yes!" he yelled, everyone laughed, and Sister Elizabeth shot him a look.

"Wyatt, please refrain yourself from yelling in the classroom." She said

"Sorry sister." He said

25 minutes later Wyatt was scribbling in his notebook as the sister continued to talk until their was a knock at the door and everyone looked up at it.

"Come in." Sister Elizabeth said, clearly a little irritated, and then a teen wearing the exact same thing as the other boys walked in. He had long shaggy brown hair and amber eyes; he looked to be about 13.

"Sorry to interrupt sister, but sister Mary needs an extra book." He said, and she pointed at a stack in the back of the room. He quickly made his way back, smirked at Wyatt, and tapped his shoulder as he walked right behind him and looked for the right book. Then he grabbed it and walked to the front.

"Thank you." He said, before leaving.

"Your brother is hot." Janice whispered to Wyatt, she was sitting right next to him.

"Your 16 and he just turned 13, back off." Wyatt whispered back.

"Wyatt, up front." She said and she pointed at the board and Wyatt sighed and walked up and put his head against the board. He always ends up right here in this class. He just can't keep out of trouble no matter how hard he tries.

* * *

Chris was however having luck. Sister Mary left the room when some dude came in and whispered something to her and she quickly left, so now he's making bets. 

"Okay! People! Listen! 20 bucks, Jacob gets to put his head on the board today." Chris said with a smirk. Jacob Henderson is the perfect student and _never_ gets into trouble.

"Dude, that's not gonna happen." Chris's best friend, James Reynolds said.

"Wanna bet?" he asked, and he nodded and handed him 20, along with everyone else, only they betted he wouldn't.

Then Chris quickly sat down just as sister Mary walked into the room.

"Jacob, I trust everything went okay." She said

"I'm afraid not sister. Christopher was betting." He said, and Chris hid the money in his book, since he knew she would check him, he didn't wanna get caught like last time. He got a whipping and it hurt! His butt was sore for almost a week, bruises and all.

Mary sighed and said, "Christopher, come up here." Chris got up and walked to the front. Then she checked his pockets and all over and found nothing.

"I promise I wasn't betting again sister, I lost my interest in it the last time." Chris lied, he hated this place! Just like Wyatt, only Wyatt tried to behave, he however didn't bother. He did what he pleased and most of the time got away with it.

"I would hope so." She said, looking into Chris's eyes. He looked honest, and he had no money on him. "Alright Christopher, go sit down. Jacob." She said, and motioning to the board and smirked he just made over a hundred bucks.

"It's in his book sister!" Jacob cried and Mary looked at Chris, who looked shocked. She slowly made her way down the row and grabbed Chris's book, opened it, and looked _pissed_ when she saw the money.

"I can't believe you have the disrespect to bet in the house of god." She snarled

"I'm sorry sister." He said

"Who paid you?" she asked

"Everyone." He said quietly, and she looked around the room.

"Well, thanks to you all we will have new books. Paid for with your money. Christopher, follow me." And she walked out of the room and Chris groaned and rubbed his butt before he followed.

* * *

Wyatt walked slowly in line, making sure he didn't hit anyone. He put his tray in front of a nun, and she gave him a spoonful of something Wyatt wasn't quite sure of yet. He's lived here his whole life, but you can never be sure. He's gotten sick from it a couple of times, but usually it's not that bad. Usually they had actual breakfast food, cereal, eggs, bacon, toast, you know the usual. However, other times...glub. 

He walked to his table looking at his food with a curious face and yet a disgusted one. He sat down not even looking around him.

"Glub?" a girl asked and he looked up, and his mouth went dry. It always did around _her_.

"Y-...uhh yeah." He said, nodding.

"I'll pass on eating then."

"Smart thinking Beth." Another girl said, "So Wyatt, guess what."

"What Judi?" he asked, her real name is Judith Benith (ben-ith).

"Your brother got caught betting again." And Wyatt groaned.

"You're kidding right?" he asked

"Nope, made over a hundred bucks this time, but Jacob Henderson ratted him out, 25 whips." She said and Wyatt's eyes widened.

"25!?" he asked, shocked.

"Yep, since he lied and didn't look sorry, plus he did it before and was punished and 10 just didn't do it." Bradley added

"My god." He said and a nun shot him a glare. "Oh how I love you." He added quickly and she smiled and slowly moved away from the table.

"I hate this place." He said, playing with his food...if you want to call it that. Then Wyatt spotted Chris walking pathetically to his table with a grimace on his face and he winced every time he took a step.

"Zimmerman, do not play with your food." Sister Agnes said

"Sorry sister." He said, he put down his fork and took a drink of his milk, and she left happier.

"You know, I was thinking-"

"Oh no." Alexander Collins said and Wyatt narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh shut it ass wipe." He said, and luckily no on heard him.

"You can't curse." He whined, he _always_ gets caught when he does.

"I just did." He smirked

"First lunch leave." A nun said, and Wyatt quickly took up his tray and ran for his classroom, earning many scolds and slaps. He didn't care though, that was nothing compared to what Sister Janice would to him if he was late, per usual.

* * *

Later that day at about 3:30, the kids finally got off of learning and could hang out with each other for the rest of the day. However, at 8:30 sharp no girls in boy's bedrooms and no boys in girl's bedrooms. 

Wyatt changed into comfy clothes, which was dark blue sweats and a white long sleeve shirt, which also had the school emblem on it, they just couldn't escape it! It was like it was haunting them!

Then Chris walked in and laid on his bed, not moving a muscle.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked, sitting next to him.

"I guess." Chris said

"Positive?"

"No. My butt started bleeding...I got in trouble with Sister Mary, Elizabeth, and Agnes. Whips and chalk boards." Chris said, looking at the ceiling.

"Maybe you should try to behave for once, let them think you're turning all nice and sweet like an angel, and then do stuff." Wyatt suggested and Chris looked at him.

"Wyatt...I think that's the first good idea you've had in your entire life." Chris said

"Thank-...wait...hey!" he cried, slapping Chris's arm and Chris groaned. The nuns and so on we're allowed to hit the students if their parents said yes, and since they are Wyatt and Chris's parents, more power to 'em.

"No offence."

"Taken."

"Sorry."

"Should be. Now, I'm gonna go hang out with my friends." Wyatt said

"I'm not included?" he asked

"Since you can barely stand...no." Wyatt said, putting on some nice comfortable shoes and he left the room.

"Great. _Now _what am I gonna do? Study?" he asked himself sarcastically.

* * *

That's all for tonight, maybe. I might update tomorrow, but it depends on my homework amount and stuff. Please review! The nuns want you to! Don't you? 

**Nun: No **

**Me: Oh well, I do! Ignore her, she's crazy **


	3. Anniversary

I do not own Charmed

Okay, sorry if I made you a little angry or something about the nuns being mean, but there are nice ones and they will be in the story, I just had to put some means one in.

Now to Piper, it's an AU story so that's why she gave up the boys, I changed her around in that little aspect but she's still the same Piper other then that, and you'll find out the _real _reason she gave them up later on, I hope it'll explain it better.

Wyatt and Chris are Leo's sons. First they had Wyatt, then 2 years later the twins and 2 years after them Chris. Help a little? I suppose I could have mentioned that earlier, but oh well.

Piper bounded the boy's powers before she gave them away, so no powers for now!

On with the story!

* * *

Piper Halliwell walked down the stairs with a sad look on her face. She hasn't been able to forgive herself since she gave the boys away, everyday it was in her brain. She walked to the living room and saw it was raining slightly outside, and she frowned.

It's the anniversary of the boys' "deaths". So they're going to the cemetery to pay respects. Piper conjured her sons' bodies, dead. Therefore, they were just magic and are actually in the grave, but their nothing more then rag dolls.

"Honey, are you okay?" Leo asked and Piper nodded.

"Yeah, we better get going before it starts pouring." Piper said, and Leo wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out of the manor, and saw twin girls with brown hair and brown eyes sitting in the dark blue Jeep Grand Cherokee.

Piper got in the drivers seat since it's her car, and Leo rode shotgun. The girls didn't look happy about going. They drove for about 20 minutes in silence before Prue broke it.

"Mom, can you drop me off at the mall?"

"No." Leo answered

"I don't see why we have to do this; I mean they've been gone for 13 years." Mel said, and Piper swerved to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes.

"I'll tell you why Melinda!" Piper shouted, "They're you're brothers and they deserve it! GOT IT!?"

"Yeah." She said, scared. Her mother has _never _spoken to her like that.

* * *

"Okay children, today we will be visiting a school. I know it's not a normal trip but head in charge wants you to experience life outside of the school. The priest says it'll be good for you, help you find out what you want to do. We'll be going for 2 weeks. The whole school will be going, since it's a pretty big school." Sister Dolores said "It's called Baker High."

* * *

Your thoughts? I know, it's short, but I had to leave it here. Tell me what you think! 


	4. Baker High, here we come!

**Title:** Abandoned

**Author:** brilliantbrunette494

**Rating:** T, some language

**Characters: **The Charmed Ones, Wyatt, Chris, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** AU. One day Piper takes little Wyatt and Chris to a church and leaves them. What happens 13 years later when Phoebe gets a vision of the boys, alive and healthy, for the time being? How does she handle it since Piper told them all the boys died many years ago?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so excited!" Chris yelled, with a huge smile on his face.

"Me too, except not about our outfits. They're gonna think we're fags." Wyatt said, since they were wearing white polo's and plaid shorts, white, dark blue and light blue.

"Maybe so, but at least there's no emblem." Chris said as they all walked outside of the school in orderly fashion.

"Yeah I guess so." Wyatt said with a little smile. They were in order by last name, so of course the boys were at the very end. Chris right in front of Wyatt. Finally another bus pulled up and everyone got on. Wyatt and Chris sat in the very back right next to each other cause they had to.

"So Baker high? Sounds fun." Chris said

"You're just excited to get out."

"Dude, I've been there my _entire_ life, of course I'm happy to get out!" Chris said

"It isn't that great Chris, don't get your hopes up." Wyatt said, looking out the window. He has a few memories, of his mom, dad, little sisters. Of course he's never told Chris, he doesn't want to open that up, that they have younger sisters...or older for Chris, and they only gave the boys up; it'd crush him.

He has this opinion of them, that they're amazing people and had to give them up for some reason, maybe for their lives and Wyatt thinks it's crap, but he'd never tell him that.

"What do you mean?" Chris frowned

"Nothing, forget I said anything." Wyatt said

"Okay." Chris said softly, a little curious, but he shrugged it off.

-------

"Okay class, I've never met any of these kids before, I've never seen them, and therefore I have no idea what to expect either. Just please, please, please! Be polite and don't criticize them before you even meet them.

"Mrs. Voss?" a girl asked

"Yes Rebecca?"

"Are catholic boys cute?" she asked, and everyone laughed.

"Um, from what I've seen in pictures...not usually." She said

"Aw man!"

"You're such a slut." Prue said

"Am not, I just wanted to know."

"Right." Mel snorted

"Puh-lease you two are the sluts." Patty smirked, and Prue slapped her cousin's arm.

"You're mean."

"And you're not?" Penny asked

"I never said that." And they saw a bunch of buses pull up into the parking lot. The blinds were open so they could see them all get out and walk into the school.

"Okay, remember what I said. They won't be split up by age surprisingly. Just in alphabetical order."

"How long will they be here?" Blake asked

"3 days." The teacher answered, and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said and a nun walked in followed by 7 kids. 2 of them having amber eyes.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Voss, it's nice to have you all here." She said with a polite smile.

"Children." The nun said

"It's nice to be here." They chorused, and they heard a fart noise afterwards and all the kids who attend Baker High laughed.

"Christopher." The nun said

"Sorry sister."

"I'm sister Elizabeth." She said

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you." Mrs. Voss said, "Would you guys like to introduce yourselves?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Whatever."

"Great!"

"Gregory you start." Sister Elizabeth said

"I'm Gregory Zacks. You can call me Greg, I'm 17." He shrugged

"So me?" a girl asked

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Karen Zorach, I'm 16."

"I'm Lauren Zaide, I'm also 17."

"I am Declan Zander, I'm 18."

"I'm Miranda Zephyr, and I'm 15."

"I guess I'm next. I'm Wyatt Zimmerman and I'm 17." And then he glanced at Chris, who shyly looked at the ground and he looked uber self conscious.

"I-I uh, I'm, um, hi. I'm..." Chris said, looking at the ground.

"Oh so now you're a sissy?" Wyatt asked, with a smirk.

"Stop it!" Chris cried, grabbing his head, and everyone laughed, "Stop insulting me!"

"Sorry dude." Wyatt said, still smiling. "Stop playing the charade and I'll stop insulting you."

Instantly Chris straightened up and looked at everyone, looking fully confident.

"Heya people, I'm Christopher Zimmerman, call me Christopher and I'll beat you up...uhh, I'm an Aquarius, I like long walks on the beach, and frisky women." He said and he winked, smirking and everyone laughed again.

"You're not an Aquarius." Wyatt frowned

"Then what am I?"

"Scorpio." Wyatt said

"Oh, never mind. Ohh! I'm 13." And they heard a couple groans.

"Yeah people, he's 13, so forget about it." Wyatt said

"Wyatt, Christopher." The nun said and they nodded and kept quiet.

"Well, find an empty seat."

"I must be going now." Sister Elizabeth said, "If you have any problems with Christopher, let me know."

"Um, alright." She said and she left. "Christopher, why would I have problems with you?"

"Chris and I dunno."

"Don't worry; I'll watch him for you." Wyatt said scooting closer to his brother with a sweet smile and Chris groaned and banged his head on the desk, causing the students to laugh again.

"Okay, so we have what...24 people in the room?" Mrs. Voss asked

"31 actually." Gregory said after a second.

"Not counting you guys."

"Then yes." He said

"So...everyone get a group of 3 people with 1 of the 7 students that came in today." She said, and everyone scattered, and 3 students were left.

"Um, Prue you go with them, Mel with them and Penny with them."

Prue walked over to the group with Wyatt and Mel walked over to the group with Chris.

"So Wyatt, you're hot." She said

"You're far to young." Wyatt returned

"Eh." She said

"Now just get to know them okay, trust me, ask anything and everything."

"So Wyatt...what's your favorite color?" Prue asked

"Blue."

"You know...I had a brother named Wyatt, Christ too." Prue said and Wyatt frowned.

_"Prue...Prue...PRUE! OH MY GOD!" _Wyatt thought

"Really? That's funny huh?" Wyatt asked

"Not really, they're dead." She said

"Oh...I'm sorry." He said, and she nodded.

"Changing the subject." Rebecca said feeling the tension now.

------------------------

"So Wyatt...do you wanna hang out after school or something?" Prue asked

"Um, sure. The sisters told us we were allowed to hang out with some people till about 6." Wyatt said

"Great! Meet me here after school okay?"

"Um, actually, I can't though. Chris and all." Wyatt said

"He can come, he seems really funny." Prue said

"Yeah, he is." Wyatt said with a smile, "So I guess we'll see you here after school."

"Alright, great." And the bell rang. "See ya." And she left with her friends.

"So...?" Chris asked as he walked over.

"So what?" Wyatt asked

"You like her?" Chris asked

"Just as a friend." Wyatt said, _"She's our sister for crying out loud!" _

"She's hot." Chris said

"No Chris, don't think that. Ever." Wyatt said as he started walking and Chris followed. They were told that they could walk around and go to whatever class they want as long as it doesn't involve naps or snack time.

"Alright, can I come with you?" Chris asked

"Sure." And they walked around, looking for another class.

"Hey, what about that one?" Chris asked

"Alright." And they walked in and saw kids about Chris's age.

"You 2 from St. James?" the teacher asked

"No, we're just wearing these clothes and walking around the school for no reason." Chris said, and Wyatt stepped on his foot and smiled when Chris grunted. "I mean yes, yes we are. May we please come in?"

"May we please?" Wyatt asked quietly.

"I don't know." Chris whispered back.

"Sure." The teacher said, "I'm Mr. Judson."

"I'm Wyatt Zimmerman, and this is my little brother Christopher." Wyatt said, as they took seats in the back.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17 and he's 13."

"Alright, this is 8th grade Math."

"See ya." Chris said, and Wyatt quickly leaned forward and could only grab the back of his shorts and pull him back into his seat.

"Go on please." Wyatt said, smiling and the teacher started talking.

"I can't believe you." Wyatt hissed

"I can't believe _you_!" Chris whispered

"Are you 2 gay?" a boy asked

"No." they answered

"Then why are you wearing those clothes?" he asked

"Dude, look at yourself." Chris said, and some students around them chuckled as the boy blushed and looked at his paper.


End file.
